Spoby Time: Clones and Bad Girls
by OTHGGCMPLL24
Summary: Stresses are running high in Rosewood, Alison is back from the dead, and turning more lies than any of the liars can handle. All the liars are on edge, but there is one person who can bring the stress level down a little for one liar. Toby, fresh out of the shower and jamming along to some tunes could equal a very interesting night for a certain girl.


**A/N Why hello. So, it's been a while since I posted something on here. I've become more of a reader than writer on here later. Why you ask? I blame life. Life always seems to get in the way. Anyway, this story is my first Spoby story ever, so please go easy on me. It takes place in season 5 of PLL, sometime after Alison has come back to school. The only thing is this fic is somewhat ooc/au. Mostly because I have no idea how Toby or Spencer feel about Orphan Black, or the song Bad Girls by MIA (which reminds me, it helps to listen to the song while you read this). I wrote this because it's almost 5 in the morning and I got impressed. It's some nice, fun Spoby fluff before tonight's to prepare us all for the Spoby in 5x8. So, all mistakes are mine and please review, review review.**

**Oh and I do not own PLL or the song bad girls by MIA. That would be Marlene King, Sara Shepard and MIA respectively. As for the summary, credit for it goes entirely to my good friend The Beauty Of Chaos!**

**Spoby Time: Clones and Bad Girls Edition**

_Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well_

If there was one thing Spencer Hastings looked forward to it was school. The books, the exuberating lectures from teachers and being the first and only student to know the answer to questions asked by said teachers. Lately however, school brought the youngest Hastings nothing but pain and dread. Ever since the mysterious and dastardly A had entered the lives of Spencer and her three best friends, school hadn't been the last thing on her mind. If that wasn't enough, now that Spencer's old 'friend' Alison was not only alive but back at Rosewood High. Finding out the girl was alive this whole time was one thing but to have her back in school was anything but easy, especially when all of her peers did nothing but stare, glare and ask multiple questions about the return of Alison Dilaurentis.

So after yet another long and frustrating day at Rosewood High School, Spencer was thrilled she had a chance to spend some time with her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. The plan was for Spencer to head over to Toby's loft above the Brew coffee shop after school. She'd work on some homework while he read the Swamp Thing (a comic book Caleb had loaned to him a couple of days ago). That was all they had planned, which was Toby's idea since Spencer meticulously planned out their dates. It was something she reluctantly agreed to since the beginning of their relationship. It was challenge to date a boy who was no longer in school and worked so often but they made it work. The couple had been through so much already, there was nothing they couldn't handle.

Once Spencer was found herself inside the brew, the brunette furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. There was loud music blasting inside the coffee shop, but it wasn't the type of music that was usually played. Not only that, but the patrons seemed annoyed. "Spencer, thank god you're here." The young Hastings sharply turned her head towards the familiar voice of one of her best friends, Emily Fields who worked at The Brew.

"Emily, what's going on? Did Zack finally decide to change the regular music?" Spencer's joke only earned her a glare from Emily. Apparently now was not the time to joke around. She cleared her throat and spoke, her tone of voice less sarcastic than before. "Why are you so glad to see me? I just saw you in English a few hours ago." Emily huffed as she grabbed a rag from the back counter and started clearing off one of the nearby tables. "Now that you're here, you can go and tell Toby to turn off that music of his." Spencer was confused. She had no problem telling Toby to turn his stereo off but why Emily could not was beyond her. "But why can't you…" Emily cut her off abruptly, throwing the rag down to make a statement. "I'm the only one working today and can't leave the area until my manager comes back. Besides, he's your boyfriend. If I went up there he'd tell me too…" Spencer never got to hear Emily finish her sentence because a deep, angry, masculine voice interrupted her. "Miss, can I get a refill?" The former field hockey player watched the former swimmer sigh and nod her head. "Please just tell him to turn the music down."

Emily was gone before Spencer could reply so she just rolled her eyes and walked up the long winding staircase that led to her carpenter's loft, the music getting louder after each step she took. The bass was booming but she couldn't hear the lyrics so the song was a mystery to Spencer. She went to knock on the door, but then remembered the key Toby gave her 'in case of emergencies.' Spencer smirked and unlocked the door, but her smirk didn't last long. When she was safely inside the apartment, Spencer closed the door and shook her head. The music, a song she finally recognized as Bad Girls by MIA was giving her a migraine. This was a song Spencer couldn't stand, at all. So why Toby had it playing in his loft at full blast was beyond her. She huffed and walked over to his stereo, then turned the volume all the way down. Letting out a sigh a relief at the peace and quiet, Spencer was surprised to hear her boyfriend still singing along at the top of his lungs. Normally, Toby had a nice and pleasant singing voice, but this, was anything but. In spite of the particular song he was singing, Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

_My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the dashboard  
My chain hits my chest  
When I'm banging on the radio-_

The singing stopped about a minute after the music had been off. And it wasn't long until Spencer had a very nice few of her boyfriend fresh out of the shower with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Was there a reason you turned off the music? I was jamming Spence." The brunette didn't respond at first, to hypnotized by her boyfriend's glistening abs. She shook her head and gave Toby one of her best glares. "For one, that song was giving me and everyone in the brew a giant migraine. Not to mention the fact that you know I hate that song." Toby chuckled. Even when she glared at him, Spencer's beauty never failed to mesmerize him. "Tell me again why you hate it so much?" Toby regretted his question the minute it left his mouth. "It's repetitive, it doesn't make any sense and…" He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this conversation was about to go. "It was used during a scene of Orphan Black that featured your least favorite clone?" All Toby received was yet another glare from his loving girlfriend. "Okay, first of all Sarah isn't my least favorite clone."

A few weeks ago, the couple binge watched both seasons of Orphan Black. Toby needed a break from Game of Thrones and Spencer thought another show would keep her mind off of A and Alison. Plus, this was a chance for the couple to have a show they both enjoyed. While they both loved Orphan Black after the first episode, there were a few things they did not agree on. Their favorite clones were at the top of the list. "Could have fooled me, Pro-Clone lover." Spencer was about to go into her usual rant about how Rachel Duncan was not her favorite character by any means, that was Alison, but she felt sympathy for the pro-clone. However, her words were caught in her throat as she noticed Toby's towel sliding of his hips, something he hadn't realized yet. "We are so not having this discussion right now." Spencer took Toby's hand and led them to his couch. "Why not?" The carpenter was very puzzled by Spencer's words and actions. "Because, right now, you are wearing nothing but a towel which is falling off as we speak. And I may or may not have been thinking about you all day." Toby's look of confusion was replaced with a giant grin. "When you put it that way…" Toby's grin, while annoying was also something Spencer found to be such a turn on. It felt like it had been weeks since she saw him smile, let alone grin. "Shut up and kiss me." The carpenter did just that. He kissed Spencer softly on the lips. But it wasn't long before the soft and sweet kiss turned into a passionate and hard one. Toby pulled Spencer on top of his lap as she quickly took off her shirt. The blouse was tossed carelessly across the room. Toby reached for her bra strapped but his hand froze when she stopped the kiss suddenly. "Wait…" She whispered breathlessly and hopped off of Toby's lap. He was confused once more when she went to his stereo and turned the music back on all the way. When she was satisfied with the volume, Spencer was comfortably back straddling Toby. "Why did you.." Toby tried to ask before they resumed their heated make out session, but Spencer spoke before he could. "You make me feel like a bad girl and it's too quiet in here." Then Spencer's lips were fused with Toby's. "That's my girl." He said against her lips after taking off her bra in one swift motion. The couple were so lost in their world, the muffled sound of an angry former swimmer and barista went over their heads completely.

_Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well_

**A/N Well that turned out to be longer than I thought. Oh well. Please read and review. Feedback is always encouraged and if you really enjoyed this story, it might be enough to encourage me to continue this Spoby Time series. And as a final note, I am always open to prompts you lovely readers might have! Till next time! **


End file.
